


Baby it's Cold Outside

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Sexual Harassment, almost everything is explained through dialog, bleak ending, does it count as selfcest if it's a persona?, rape drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten had a lot of fun, but now his date won't let him leave.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Felony Steve
Kudos: 4





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something inspired by this song for Christmas but I didn't want any of the boys™ to rape someone so I had to go with Felony Steve but that makes it lowkey funny and I hate that because this is supposed to be serious and it still hurts but I also want to laugh? Anyway yeah

"I really should get going," Awsten said, smiling softly.

"Can't you stay here for just a little while longer?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go," Awsten replied. "I had a great time, I'd like to do it again."

"Come on, baby," Steve said, going over to Awsten and holding his hands. "Your hands are cold, let me warm them up."

"My mom might start to worry," Awsten said, apology clear in his voice. "My dad will, too. I told them I'll be home tonight."

"The night's still young, there's no hurry," Steve said, smiling hopefully.

"Steve," Awsten started, but Steve cut him off.

"The fireplace just started getting warm," he said. "It'd be a shame to put it out now."

"Okay," Awsten sighed, finally agreeing. "Just for one drink more."

"Put on another record okay?" Steve asked sweetly as he poured Awsten another glass of orange juice.

"I think I should go now," Awsten said after a while longer, starting to fear for what the neighbors might think. He had been here an awfully long time.

"Baby, come on," Steve said.

"Hey, what's in this, anyway?" Awsten asked, raising his half full glass. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy. He's never had alcohol before.

"There aren't any cabs at these hour," Steve said, as if he hadn't heard Awsten's question.

"What did you do to me?" Awsten asked, his vision blurring slightly.

"Your eyes are beautiful, you know that?" Steve smiled, and Awsten attempted to get up, rushing to the door, knocking into things on the way to grab his hat from the coat rack.

"Here, let me take that," Steve said, still smiling. "Your hair looks great tonight."

"No, go away," Awsten said weakly, trying to push at Steve's chest as he came closer, embracing him.

"Come on, let me," Steve said, being a bit rougher now. "There's no sense in resisting, come on."

"I really can't stay," Awsten said again, but his strength was leaving him, as Steve dragged him back to the living room, setting him down on the sofa and crawling on top of him.

"I've got to get home," Awsten said once they were done.

"Baby, you'll freeze if you go out like this," Steve said

"So lend me your coat," Awsten replied, getting up from the couch.

"The snow'll reach up to your knees," Steve tried again.

"I've really had a great time," Awsten said. This time it was him who wasn't hearing the other.

"How can you do this to me?" Steve cried out.

"Thank you," Awsten said quietly.

"You selfish bitch! Think of me too! You're hurting me!" Steve continued.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go now," Awsten opened the front door, ready to leave, knowing that by morning everyone would hear, everyone would assume.

"I hope you catch pneumonia and die!" Steve screamed at him and he started walking further out into the cold, snow covered street.

"I really can't stay," Awsten said softly, not looking back.

"Get over yourself," Steve growled and dragged Awsten back into the house.

And Awsten didn't resist this time. He couldn't resist anymore.

Because, well, as Steve told him,

"Baby, it's cold outside."


End file.
